The Lion King: Kiara's Fate
by Delta2060
Summary: Kiara wakes from a coma after escaping the Skylands, only to find that something is very, very wrong. She must adapt to survive her new situation and make a decision that could transform her life forever. But there's just something that doesn't quite add up, and solving it could save Kiara's life.
1. Chapter 1

**And now I present to you all, the third part of this saga. I have to admit, back when I first started writing 'The Master Plan' I never thought I would end up turning this thing into a series. But that's what it is now so, yeah, here it is. Now this time around I'm doing something a bit different. First of all this story is going to be told in the first person of a few different characters. You'll know when the character point of view is** **switching because the characters' name will be underlined at the beginning of a new section. Secondly this story is shorter than the last two, about half as long in fact. And thirdly, this is kind of experimental for me and I'm not entirely certain what people will think of it. So we'll see how it goes as the story goes on. Chapter 1 picks up straight after the end of 'Ashes Of Paradise'.**

Chapter 1

Kiara

It's quiet all around me. I can't hear anything. Maybe it's night time. Where's Kovu as well?

I open my eyes.

It's close to dusk. There's nobody around, just like I thought. Where is everybody? I'm on the ledge of Pride rock, with a clear view of the land below. There's not a single living thing around. Why is that?

The last thing I remember was falling into a chasm in the Skylands and being caught by the heat that was chasing me. Then... Nothing. If I've made it back home then where is everyone?

I stand up and look around me, staying where I am at first.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I shout.

I get no response from anywhere. I start to panic. I'm alone! And I have no idea what's happened! I run into Pride rock, but even the familiar sight of my home isn't enough to calm me down.

Yet again I find no one inside the cave. It's just dark and cold, with no signs of life. It looks like it's been dead for ages. Is everyone I once knew and loved dead? Dear god I hope not.

"Kovu!" I try again. "Kion! Vitani!"

Still no replies.

Think, think, think.

I'll try at Rafiki's tree. Maybe he's still there? I hope he's still there.

I dart out of the cave and down Pride rock, running out into the savannah as I head for my destination. On my way there I'm horrified to discover that the entire Pridelands is empty. Where the hell is everyone!?

I arrive at the tree where Rafiki lives and shout up to him.

"Rafiki! Are you there? Please, be there!"

But to my own dismay he doesn't answer. Even Rafiki has vanished.

I'm trying to narrow down the possibilities of what has happened in my head. Could the hyenas have killed everyone? No, because there's no way in hell that they'd be able to kill every animal in the Pridelands. Actually that's the only idea I can come up with, and it's entirely implausible. I start to cry. What if I can't find them? What do I do then?

I'm going to head back to Pride rock and try to rest while I think about what to do next.

I'm crying the whole way back and as I reach Pride rock I decide to check the lower cave before I return to the main one. As I approach the lower cave entrance I see that it's unguarded and as far as I can tell from here there's no one inside. But I still check inside anyway and no surprise, it's empty. That's it. I've checked everywhere I can think of and nothing! I'm well and truly alone here.

I'll head back up to the cave and do what I planned to do. Rest and think.

This place feels so empty now. I hate it! I just want Kovu back! I thought my life was going to return to normal after destroying the Skylands, but for some reason this has happened. And where's Maisha? Oh, I'm so worried right now! I can't take it! I need to rest. Maybe I'll try and get some sleep inside. It'll be so lonely though, that's the problem. In the morning I'll try and find someone. Anyone. But for now I'm very tired so I enter the cave, looking back as I do, looking back at my empty kingdom.

"Kovu..." I whimper.

 **That's pretty much one of the worst things that can happen to someone I think. I know I wouldn't want to wake up to an empty world, (no matter how much I hate people). And I should probably mention that a lot of the chapters are quite short for this one, although there are a couple of longer ones (in the 1000 word range). Anyway, stranger things are still come. Chapter 2 will be up in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Kiara's decided to wait until morning to do something. Lets see what she decides to do. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2

Kiara

I have to admit that all through the night I was hoping, praying that in the morning everybody would return. But they didn't. I'm still alone here. It's becoming clear that nobody is going to reappear. And that means I'm going to have to think of something. I can't stay in the Pridelands by myself. The memories will haunt me forever if I stay here. Huh, look at me. I've been all alone for a day and I'm already starting to break down. I'm not surprised after what's happened recently. Meeting Mum and Dad in the Skylands and then destroying the place. That was horrible. I can't believe I did it, even though I had no choice, I still hated doing it. The memories of when Dad and I used to lay out under the stars definitely aren't making it easy to let go of them.

Every so often he'd take me out at night and we'd lay in the grass in the valley, with the moon shining down onto us and the stars filling the sky.

"Look, Kiara." Simba would say.

And I'd look at where he was pointing.

"Up there are all the great kings of the past. They all go there eventually. And when they do they keep watch over us down here."

"Really?" I replied the first time he told me the story. "All the past kings?"

"Yeah. And queens." He replied.

"Will you be up there one day, daddy?" I asked.

He didn't answer straight away when I asked him this. He seemed to be reluctant to give an answer, like it was hurting him. Like he was remembering something.

"Yes, Kiara." He finally answered. "One day."

Of course now I know why he was hesitant to reply. His dad had been killed a few years earlier and for a long time Simba believed it was him that had killed him. Even when me and Kovu became the rulers of Pride rock daddy still showed signs of sadness. He remembered it well right up until he died.

Now I understand what he went through. Now I know what it's like to lose my parents. Horrible. Traumatic. Soul crushing.

But at least Simba never had to cope with losing his entire pride. I do on the other hand.

I get up and stretch my legs. I've already decided that I can't stay here. I need to leave. I'm going to have to start over. I'll create a new life for myself outside of the Pridelands. Somewhere where the memories of my cub-hood won't be triggered in my head.

Why did this have to happen? I don't know if I can cope.

I take my first steps out of the cave and find out that it's a sunny morning. But my mood can't be brightened by the sun. I don't think anything can lighten up my mind right now. Suddenly though a thought crosses my mind. What if the pride, for some reason, had to move away before I got back? It's possible. But unfortunately not very likely. Well I'll soon find out won't I? I've decided to depart in the afternoon because I want to have one last look around the Pridelands before I leave it behind forever. One last tour around the only home I've ever known. Then I'll leave.

 **Looks like she's made up her mind then. But will she be able to go through with her decision? Chapter 3 will be up in the next couple days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 and Kiara's still coming to terms with this whole thing. She will leave the Pridelands eventually though, I promise. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Kiara

I've reached the part of the grazing grounds where I was with Kovu, Timon and Pumbaa one time. I remember we were chased by an angry herd of rhinos down the same pathway I'm wandering along now. We just managed to escape by hiding in a small cave round the corner. That's where Kovu and I had a little... accidental kiss. I know it's pointless but I check that same small cave as I come to it. Once inside I call Kovu's name.

"Kovu?"

But to no avail. You'd think I would stop trying by now but I suppose I'm just hanging on to a slither of hope.

Then a down heartening thought pops into my head. I know that I'll be leaving behind all the memories that will depress me when I leave the Pridelands. But I'll also be leaving behind the memories of how I met Kovu and how we came to be what we are today. Or at least, were. I hadn't thought of that.

Now I'm not so sure about leaving the Pridelands. If I do then I'm leaving behind him as well. Can I do that? Am I able to do that?

Suddenly my decision has just become much harder. Do I leave this empty land and forget the memories of my life here in order to start a fresh? Or do I stay and hold onto the memories of Kovu but also the ones that hurt? I can't decide. No, I have to go. I have to begin a new. If I don't then I'll just be stuck with a painful reminder of what my life used to be like. And I won't be able to shift it. Ever.

"Goddammit."

I'm going to continue my final walk around the Pridelands and then make up my mind. I wander away from the small cave and I'm now heading towards the pond with the small group of trees next to it. This is where Kovu and I found each other again after he was exiled by Simba. Yet more reminders of Kovu and the past. I gaze down into the water and see my reflection, half complete, only this time there's no one with me to complete it. I hurry on my way.

Eventually after a couple of hours I arrive back at Pride rock. I journey up the slope to the ledge that has become oh so familiar to me now. Letting this go isn't going to be easy, that's for sure. As I pass the rock that stands outside the entrance to the cave I all of a sudden get flashbacks to the first night that Kovu stayed here.

Simba wouldn't let him inside because he was suspicious of him. Once he and the other members of the pride had gone Kovu sat down beside this very rock. And I came over to talk to him.

He was looking kind of glum so I wanted to cheer him up.

"Hey, uh, thanks for saving me today." I began.

Earlier on that day he'd saved me from the wildfire and I was very grateful for it.

"What kind of hunter are you, anyway... Princess?" He replied. "You almost got yourself killed out there."

I knew he was just in a bad mood because of how he had been treated so far. I knew he was nicer than this.

"What?" I blurted out in response.

"You wouldn't last three days on your own." He said.

"Oh, and I suppose you could teach me?"

"Huh, yeah." He said, sounding rather smug.

Dad called out to me to get me to me come inside.

"Kiara!"

"Coming!" I called back. But I stayed with Kovu for a few more moments before going inside.

He went to turn away but I jumped in front of him, much to his surprise, and went:

"Alright. Impress me. We start at dawn."

And then I swaggered off, feeling quite impressed with myself.

As I walked away from Kovu I heard him whisper behind me.

"I look forward to it."

I can still remember watching him at night as he slept by this rock, thinking there was a chance that me and him could make it. Turns out I was right in the end.

Anyway, that's enough reminiscing for now. I'm now going to the border where the Pridelands end and the Outlands begins. I'm going to leave.

 **Yep. She's finally going to leave. Wonder what will lie ahead for her outside the Pridelands. Anyway, reviews would be appreciated and chapter 4 will be uploaded in a couple of days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bit of a short one again I'm afraid. But this is where Kiara finally leaves the Pridelands. Sorry for the wait. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Kiara

I'm on my way to the border now. In about five minutes I'll be leaving behind the only world, the only home I've ever known, and somehow I'm managing to go ahead with it. Deep down I still have some hope that maybe, just maybe I'll find them all out there somewhere. Kovu, Maisha, Kion, Vitani and all the other members of the pride. Perhaps they had to leave for some reason, I can understand that, but if not then I must face the fact that I'm all alone in this world. I'm still in shock from finding that out yesterday, but I've always been strong willed and I suppose that's what's keeping me going right now.

I reach the border where the Pridelands becomes the Outlands. And I'm terrified. This is it. This is what I've decided to do. To leave my life behind and try and find a new one out there somewhere.

Well, I've said goodbye to my mum and dad for the final time so I guess I can go ahead. But I never got a chance to say goodbye to Kovu and Maisha. It hurts but I'm going to have to leave them behind too. I look back at the kingdom I no longer belong to. I've done my best to care for this place and all the people in it for the last five years or so. And I did a good job. That's all that matters in the end. I did my bit for this world and now it's time to move on. This is my final view of this place, and it's beautiful. I can see the whole of the Pridelands from here. Pride rock is at the very centre of the landscape with everywhere else surrounding it, all of which I recognise.

"Goodbye." I mutter, a lump in my throat, as I bow my head and turn away.

I take a step over the border. The first step of my second chance. And now I'm steadily walking away from the Pridelands.

Before I know it I'm quite a distance from the border. Now all I see around me are elephant skulls and bones. The elephant graveyard seems quiet and empty. It looks like even this place has been abandoned. Then I think:

 _Could the whole world have vanished? What if there isn't anyone left at all on the entire planet? What do I do then?_

That thought is too horrible to think about. I get rid of it immediately. Instead I fill my head with other questions as I walk. Being in the graveyard reminded me of the hyenas so I think of what happened to them. What did they do in the Pridelands after they sent me, Kovu and Leela off to the Skylands? Did they do any damage or were they apprehended? They probably were if it was three against the whole pride. I guess I'll never find out now. I just wish I could understand what's happened. I still have a tiny thought in the back of my mind that something has gone wrong because of what happened upon my exiting the Skylands. But I can't come up with any explanation right now.

Eventually I find a cave. It's empty, no surprise. By this time the sun's getting pretty low in the sky so I decide to go inside and lay down for the night.

It's only a small cave but it will have to do. In the morning I'll continue my journey. Maybe I'll check out the jungle. I lay down and rest my head on my front paws as I try to get to sleep.

"Blasted reality." I spit.

I shut my eyes and begin to fall asleep. But not without crying first.

 **She really isn't doing all that well is she? Well things can only get better, hopefully. And sorry it was only a very short one this time, but that's better than nothing, ay. I'll get chapter 5 up in a couple days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here we are again with the next chapter. The last few have been a bit slow going if I'm honest, but this one will bring in something new. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Kiara

When I wake up the next morning it feels like hardly any time has passed at all. But I just put that down to me being asleep the whole night. The first night in ages that I've been able to sleep soundly all the way through in fact. But nothing has gotten better to cause this so it does seem to be a bit of a random occurrence. Nevertheless I don't have time to dwell on that now. Well in actuality I have all the time in the world because I don't have anywhere to be or anyone to go to, do I? But I still want to get on with searching the outside world as quick as I can. I stand up and stretch my legs whilst letting out a big yawn. It was rather cramped last night, this being a small cave and all and I think it's a good time for me to go and get some exercise. I think the jungle is nearby so I'll head there.

As I go to leave the cave I think I hear someone calling my name. A male lion's voice.

"Kiara!" It calls.

But I turn around and there's no one there. Neither is there anyone outside. I don't hear it again so I carry on my way. But I couldn't help but notice that the voice had sounded a lot like Kovu's.

The wind is only slightly blowing today. Which is weird because it was the middle of winter when this thing started, when Me, Kovu and Leela had been tossed up into the Skylands. Maybe more time had passed than I thought between Kovu's return to the Pridelands and mine. That would explain why Pride rock was abandoned, but if that was the case then how much time had passed? It could have a hundred years or more and I would have no way of knowing. I decide not to think about it and trek on towards the jungle which I can just about see in the distance. Well, I can see the tops of the trees and that's about it.

As I walk I think, this must be the same jungle that Simba lived in for the years where he was unofficially exiled from the Pridelands by Scar. How long ago must that have been? Ten years? Give or take. Nonetheless it was a long time ago, and still the repercussions hadn't completely worn off.

Suddenly yet another horrible thought crosses my mind. If I die out here, what will happen to me? With the Skylands gone where will I go after death? Will I just fade away? Is there another place that I'll end up in? It seems like the whole world is against me. Although come to think of it, it was never really on my side to begin with, was it? Or maybe it was? I met Kovu. Positive event. We were split up shortly after. Negative event. We met again which was positive, and then he was exiled which was of course negative. And there are many more examples I can think of right now.

Perhaps life is just all touch and go for eternity.

As I draw ever closer to the edge of the jungle I realise that I'm going to need to eat soon. But that's going to be a problem. What do I normally eat? Other animals. Are there any other animals around? No. I can't hunt and eat what's not there. So what the hell am I supposed to eat? There's no other living creature around at all, not even a dead one.

"I suppose there's always fruits." I say to myself.

I've started talking to myself now too. I must be going mad. I dearly hope I find someone, anyone soon or I'm going to lose it completely.

But I'm right though. I could always survive on fruits until I find some kind of meat to eat.

I've now reached the beginnings of the jungle and it's just as well I don't have anything to hunt because I really wouldn't be able to. I seem to have developed a headache in the time it's taken me to get from the graveyard to here. Luckily it's not too bad though so I carry on into the thick trees that create the jungle. I've never been here before and I find myself looking all around, taking in the new environment as I go. I become so mesmerised by my surroundings that I jump straight out of my skin when I hear a rustling noise coming from the other side of some bushes to my right. Even though I've had no contact with another person in three days I still go into a low crouching position and creep into the bushes to see what made the noise. When I get my first glimpse of the other side I see something that lights my eyes up and makes me feel a lot better than I have been feels over the last couple days.

Another Lioness! She has light fur like me, maybe a little darker. She has her back to me and I'm so desperate for a conversation that I call out to her.

"Hey! Over here!"

But she doesn't respond. In fact she starts to walk away from me, like I was never even there. I'm literally five feet away from her, how come she didn't hear me? I decide to leave the bushes and go up to talk to her directly.

 **Who's this other lioness then? And why didn't she respond to Kiara? You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out. Also for those of you who are still a bit confused about what's happening, there will be an explanation, you can count on that. But for now I'll give you a clue. Ashes Of Paradise chapter 23.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So where we last left off Kiara had just spotted another lioness in the distance, but she didn't reply when Kiara called out to her. Lets find out who it is. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Sauti

I keep walking through the jungle like I've been doing since this morning. I can feel the wind in my fur, it's stronger now than what it was earlier. I can feel it, but I can't hear it rustling the leaves on the trees. I wish I could. I'm so lonely now that everyone has disappeared. All of a sudden I feel vibrations in the ground beneath me and I stay still. I've become an expert on feeling even the faintest of vibrations when they're close to me. I have to be. There's a fallen tree trunk to my left. I turn to it and attempt to sharpen my claws on it. For some reason, I've never understood why, the sharper my claws are the better I can feel the vibrations. Then without warning I see another lioness, the first lioness I've seen in ages, appear in my vision. I jump back in surprise and she must have been in cautious mode or something because she immediately jumps away too and goes into a defensive stance, with her front end close to the ground and her rear end up in the air, all the while not taking her eyes off me. I move to one side but she moves with me, determined not to lose sight of me. What is she doing?

"What are you doing?" I ask.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to understand her answer when it came but I couldn't keep quiet.

She says something but I can't hear her, although judging by her lip movement she says something along the lines of 'I never take my eyes off of strangers, just in case.'

She was smart at least. I decide to try and reason with her.

"You don't have to be wary of me. I'm harmless." I say.

The other lioness, who is a bit lighter than me now I look at her more, ceases her defensive stance and stands up straight. She moves a bit closer, seeming to inspect me.

She says something and I guess it to be:

'Are you alone too?'

"Yes." I answer. "Everyone I knew has disappeared."

'That's happened to me as well.' She says back, I think. 'Why didn't you turn around when I called you just now?'

Now I have to explain to her about my... problem.

"Well it's not something I like to talk abut very often. But you see... I'm deaf." I explain. "I can't hear anything."

Kiara

This lioness couldn't hear? That's something I've never come across before. Was it a common thing? How is she answering me If she can't hear what I'm saying? I'll ask her that in a minute, but first I ask her name.

"My name is Kiara. What's your name?"

She seemed to understand me and replies.

"I'm Sauti. Nice to meet you, Kiara."

"How come you can understand me if you're deaf?" I ask next.

"I'm very good at lip-reading." Sauti replies.

"Oh, OK. Why were you scratching that tree just now?" I ask.

"It's to sharpen my claws. I feel more vibrations with them when they're sharp. Helps me to tell if there's someone close by, you see." She answers, holding up her paw and rubbing her claws against each other.

"You know, I had a friend that did that once. She liked them to be shiny." I reply.

Another thing she had done that reminded me of my past was asking 'What are you doing' when I didn't take my eyes off her. That's exactly how Kovu had responded when we met. Twice in fact.

Well, she seems friendly enough. And I feel compelled to stay with her, help her actually. I mean, she's deaf. Surly she'd benefit from being with me. And anyway, she's alone to. We'd be so good together, I just know it. I'll have to ask her.

"Hey. Um, do you want to tag along with me? Only, you don't seem to be going anywhere in particular. And I'll bet you want some company, right?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll come with you. Where were you heading to?"

"I don't really know yet. I'm kind of still searching for my pride. It doesn't look I'm having much luck though."

"I think there's a cave next to a pond not far from here. We can head there and stay for the night."

Sauti looks around, as if she's trying to remember where this cave is. She isn't facing me when I reply.

"OK."

She doesn't hear me so I nudge her in the shoulder. She looks back at me and watches my mouth closely.

"OK. Lead the way then." I say.

She must've understood that because she answers with:

"Alright. Follow me."

And then she begins to wander off in a direction that I've not been to yet. I follow closely behind her and think, I've found someone. Someone I can talk to and have conversations with, sort of. At least now I won't go insane through loneliness. Things are looking up. Maybe I'm on my to better days after all.

 **And that explains that. Well Kiara's met another lion at last. She's deaf but it's better than no company at all. And Sauti (pronounced sow-te) means sound in Swahili by the way, (ironically). So over the next few chapters we should be seeing the two of them venturing off through the jungle and beyond. But how far will they get?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time for a shorter chapter again. Kiara and Sauti met last time and now they're spending the night in a cave they found. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Kiara

Sauti and I found the cave she was talking about and now we're sleeping in it. She's fine and fast asleep but I'm tossing and turning. It's been a while since I had a nightmare but I haven't forgotten what the experience tends to be like. I'm standing in the jungle, all alone. But that's not the nightmare, I've gotten quite used to it now actually. The real terror will begin in a minute though, I'm certain. I hear a twig crack behind me and I whip around to see what made the noise. But there's no one that I can see.

"Hello?" I call out, but to no avail.

There's no vocal response to my calls. Instead there's just the occasional twig snap or heavy footstep in the foliage around me. When I turn around next I find a sight that wasn't there before. One that makes me shudder. I can't believe it. Before me are the bodies of Kovu and Maisha, brutally slaughtered by the looks of it.

"Kovu... No..."

I hear laughing from the bushes behind me and I turn around to face its creator. And what I'm met with are multiple grey and black bodies. Hyenas with glowing green eyes advance towards me. Only recently I became scared of them to this degree. That must be why this nightmare was happening.

I get myself ready to fight but I can't move. So it was going to be one of those kinds of nightmares was it? One where I couldn't fight back.

The laughing just continues to come at me along with its source and all I can do is stand still and wait for it to attack me physically. Suddenly one of the hyenas jumps and lands on me, knocking me to the ground and it starts clawing at my face. It hurts but it's only a dream which just about makes it bearable.

The maniacal laughing carries on as I start to feel blood run down my face. I kick upwards and I seem to have some effect. The hyena that was once on me now gets off involuntarily and backs away a bit. I get to my feet and regain my balance but it doesn't matter because I'm instantly assaulted again. This time two hyenas attack at once, one digging in underneath me and the other slashing away on my back. There's nothing I can do to stop them. I start to feel dizzy and I fall to the ground. My vision begins to blur and I start to see dark spots followed by... Blackness.

I wake up when all this has ended. I wake in shock, breathing fast and loud as I look around the cave I'm in. It's small and dark. Sauti lies next to me, fast asleep. Of course she wouldn't have heard my stirring or my breathing. For her it's just silence constantly.

"Thank god, it was only a dream." I mutter more than once as I begin to calm down.

Thank god that's over.

I'll try and go back to sleep now. I've never had more than one nightmare in one night so I convince myself that another one won't happen now. I sleep on until the morning, uninterrupted this time.

 **Could this be foreshadowing something later on? Perhaps. The next chapter will be up in a couple of days.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, so last chapter Kiara had a nightmare about hyenas and Kovu and Maisha being killed. Th enext day has come along now and Kiara and Sauti should soon be heading off to go to the other side of the jungle. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Kiara

The next morning I wake up as usual. Sauti is beside me and all is silent outside. I was able to return to my sleep after that nightmare last night. Although I have no idea how I managed it. After all it was a particularly shocking nightmare. Sauti is still asleep, and there's no point in trying to wake her up because she won't hear me. And I don't want to wake her just yet anyway. I decide to take a walk through the jungle while I wait for her to come round on her own. There are still lots of areas of the jungle that I haven't seen yet and I'm hoping that exploring them might help to take my mind off of my present situation.

It's funny really, that the more I try to distract myself the more and more the world seems unreal to me. Guess that's what being in a completely empty world does to you. Without all the people that used to live here the world seems so empty.

And now as I walk through the jungle I feel just how empty it is. Not even the wind can be heard. It's completely silent.

"Kovu, I wish you were here." I mutter.

I was once again reminded of Kovu yesterday when Sauti did the thing that Kovu did when I first met him. Whenever I get close to forgetting about him I get reminded again.

"Kiara."

What was that? Did someone call me? No, there's no one around. Then I must have imagined it. It's not the first time. I'm sure that loneliness is making me crazy. Anyway, once Sauti is awake we can go together to the other side of the jungle. Then we'll see where we can go next. I'm still hopeful that Kovu and the rest of my pride will be there. But that's just it, I'm only hopeful, as in it's not actually that likely.

After wandering for another ten minutes or so I start to get a bit confused about where I am. If I go much further I'll get completely lost so I'm going to turn around and head back to the cave. Maybe Sauti is awake now.

But as I walk back to the cave I start to hear noises around me. Noises that are definitely footsteps, and the occasional twig snapping. Then I hear laughing. It's just like that nightmare I had last night! I run faster and faster until the laughing stops and all the noises are far behind me. Until I'm certain the danger is behind me.

Strange that I had a nightmare about hyenas last night and now today I nearly run into them. Or did I? I never actually saw them, and there's nobody else for miles around so were they really there or am I just going mad still? One way or the other hyenas are one of my all time biggest fears, and I hope I never run into them ever again.

I remember what my dad used to tell me about the hyenas. He told me about what they did and how they helped Scar. And then there were the times that Janja and his hyena group tried to kill me. I can't say that I've ever seen anything good in hyenas. Guess now I'll never find out if they have any good in them.

I continue on to the cave. If Sauti and I want to cover any decent ground before the next sunset then we'll have to get moving soon.

 _That's if she's awake._ I think.

The way she likes to lie in reminds me of Simba. He tended to sleep extra if he didn't have anything important going on that day.

I hate how many times Sauti has reminded me of the people I used to know. It's very weird that she's managed to do that so many times already. Almost freaky in fact.

I get close to the cave and I hear a voice call to me.

"Kiara."

It's Sauti. She comes up to me calmly. I think about making a comment on how late she is waking up but I decide not to. I don't think it would have the same affect since she can't hear the tone I say it in. I make sure she can clearly see my mouth before I speak.

"Sleep well?" I ask.

"Yeah. You?"

No I didn't really. But I don't want to worry her with my petty nightmares.

"Yeah, It was alright. First bit of peace I've managed to get in a while actually." I lie.

"Well that's good."

I still can't believe she can be this good at lip reading. She seems to be able to understand every single syllable I say, just by watching my mouth move. She's kind of too good.

"Shall we make a move then? If we wait much longer then we'll miss our destination across the desert area before it gets dark again." I say.

"Sure. Lets get going."

So now we're travelling once again. This time we're going to venture into the desert where, hopefully, we'll find other lions. If not then I don't what we'll do. We'll either keep on journeying even further from the Pridelands, or we won't.

 **And they're off. What will they find at the edge of the jungle I wonder? Will Kovu and the pride be waiting for them, or will there just be an empty nothing like the rest of the Pridelands? Chapter 9 will be up in a couple of days so keep an eye out for it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm afraid this is only a short one again, but hey, it's better than nothing. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9

Sauti

I can tell something's bothering Kiara. I can't tell what tone she says things in but I can see it in her eyes and on her face. Her expression is always just less than happy. I think I'll wait and see how she is later on before I ask her about it though.

We're about half an hour away from the edge of the jungle. The edge that is furthest away from the Pridelands that Kiara comes from originally. I imagine it must be hard for her to leave behind the only home she's ever known. I know how it must feel to leave something like that behind because I had to once. That's how I ended up here in the jungle in the first place. Although I seem to have trouble remembering much before meeting Kiara. It sometimes feels like none of it ever happened.

Kiara has gone to fetch us something to eat. It's been at least a day and a half since either of us have eaten anything. She told me to wait where I am now, by a large waterfall that has a stepping stone pathway running along underneath it. I had a drink only a minute ago from the large pool of water. I nearly lost my footing and fell in, but luckily I was able stay out of the water. Also close by is a little hill that leads down into more grass.

I wait for just five more minutes, ish, and Kiara has come back with half a dozen passion fruits wrapped up in a huge leaf. She was never going to be able to find any meat since every other creature had vanished. So fruit would have to do.

'It's all I could find' Is what she looks to be saying when I study her lips.

"That's alright." I reply.

We both have three fruits each. It's just enough to fill me up for now. Kiara I'm not so sure about but there's nothing either of us can do about that. But she doesn't complain.

The two of us finish what food there was and soon we're on our way again. The desert is in sight now, lining the edge of the jungle. I must make sure to keep close to Kiara when we get into the desert. It's full of holes and hidden dips that are all covered by the sand. And then there's always sandstorms to watch out for.

As she walks along in front and a bit to the right of me I can see the left side of her face. She looks red and and her cheek glistens in the sunlight. I can't hear her but I'm pretty certain that she's crying. I don't want to acknowledge it because I don't want to upset her even more. But I have to say something encouraging, at least.

"I'm sure we'll be alright when we get to the desert. There should be a few places to rest there. Once we're there I'll help you find one."

She doesn't turn round to let me see what she's saying. In fact her jaw doesn't move at all. She didn't respond. I keep talking.

"Hopefully the next night will be as peaceful as the last one."

She still doesn't respond. And so we carry on to the desert's edge. We go in almost immediately. There aren't any other lions there, nor any other type of animal. But there is a very strong wind. Stronger than normal. I can feel it.

 **So, Kiara's still not all that well (understandably) and Sauti has detected something. Just a reminder, reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be up in a couple days as per usual.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here we are again. I'll just let you know that after this chapter things ill start to get even weirder than they already are. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

Kiara

A very short distance into the desert and I can feel a very strong wind on my fur. And soon, on the horizon, I spot something. As I look closer I see that it's... A sandstorm! It's advancing at us so fast that I just know we won't be able to outrun it. I turn to Sauti, not caring if she sees my tears, and shout:

"Sandstorm! Get down!"

She must have understood me because she instantly ducked down to the ground when I said that. Before I can take cover though the sandstorm hits us. I'm blinded by the swirling sand and I have no idea which direction to go in. I would call out to Sauti but that would be pointless. I can't even see her.

I hear her call out to me.

"Kiara!"

I can't find her. We can't stay out in this storm, it'll finish us off for good. I try and make my way over to where I think Sauti is. I've gone a few feet and I can't see or feel her. I carry on a few more feet, hoping that I'm going the right way. I hope to god that this storm will only be a short one.

I'm about to turn around and try the other way when my foot feels something different on the ground. It feels like a slope. Before I can stop I feel myself fall down. It must have been a buried cave. It hurts when I land on my back but it didn't damage me, meaning it mustn't have been a very deep cave. The sandstorm can't be felt on my fur down here. I open my eyes and I'm glad to be able to see again. But there's a problem. I'm down here, and Sauti is up there in the storm still. How will she ever find me? She can't hear me calling out and there's no way she'll be able to see me in all that sand being tossed around.

I cough and notice that the storm is subsiding, and moments later it's completely died down.

I look around and the cave walls are very sandy, just like the ground down here. My paws are buried under the sand where it's so thick beneath them. It feels weird, unlike dirt or grass sand isn't a solid material to stand on.

"Kiara!" I hear from out in the desert.

How close is Sauti I wonder? Close enough to spot me down here? I bloody hope she is. Though I know it's pointless, I call out anyway.

"Sauti! I'm down here!"

To my surprise, as if by magic, Sauti appears at the top of the hole I'm in.

"Kiara!" She calls down to me. "Nod if you're OK."

I nod and she sighs in relief. But there's still the matter of getting out to overcome. It's going to be tricky arranging any sort of plan but we'll have to manage.

"Can you see a way out down there? Or a way to another part of the cave at least?" Sauti asks.

I look around and there is a passage way leading away into an underground place. I nod to tell Sauti about it.

"Alright. I'll try and find another way down to you. Take a look down that passageway and see if it leads back to the surface."

I put my paw up in response, as a kind of wave, before heading off down the passageway in the hopes that it takes me back to the surface. Sauti goes off to find another way to get to me. Although I have a feeling she won't find one. I'll just have to hope that there's a way out from my end.

 **So the wind didn't turn out to be anything particularly important in the end, but now Kiara's stuck in a hole. Stay tuned for the next chapter in a couple of days.**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK, so it's another short one, sorry about that. But there is something quite disturbing that happens at the end of this one so maybe that'll make up for it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 11

Sauti

OK, so now I have to find a way to get to Kiara down in those caves. I hope she's alright. She's the only other person I've met in weeks. Maybe there's a ditch or something near the jungle's edge. I'll go back to the jungle and see. If not then I'll have to come up with another plan.

 _I wish there were other lions around._

Kiara

As the last inches of light from the outside world disappear behind me, I realise I am now fully into the cave. It's become rather dark but I can still see, thankfully. I lose track of how much time I spend wandering around. It seems like ages when in reality I know it's only been a matter of minutes. Ten at the most, I estimate.

Eventually I come across a differently structured part of the cave. Most of the passageways up until this point had been pretty scattered and random, each way seemingly connecting to another, creating a maze. But now there was just one path to take. And as I begin to travel down it I get the fright of my life when I see the back end of a dark lion disappear around the corner. I must be hallucinating or going mad again or something. It looks like Kovu again! I know it's silly but I can't help but call out this time.

"Kovu! Kovu, it's me!"

No response. I decide to run after him. As I run though I begin to feel my headache returning. It's worse this time and now I start feeling a sharp pain throughout my body. I'm able to ignore it though as I press on. It's probably just a side effect of what I've experienced recently.

I turn the second corner and I just about catch a glimpse of what I thought was Kovu as he vanishes before my eyes. As he does I hear his voice coming from thin air.

"Kiara."

Now all that's in my vision is something I've been longing to find for about an hour now. A way out! I see daylight seeping in through a fair sized gap in the ceiling. But I'm now much more concerned about what's in front of me, on the wall. I read the three words scrawled in the sandstone while my headache persists. The three words that shock me as I read them.

 _YOU._

 _ARE._

 _DYING._

That's it! Something is definitely not right here! And I don't mean the whole thing about everyone disappearing. I mean something is very wrong with this whole world. I must get back to Pride rock as soon as possible. I dash for the cave exit. Now I can't get that confusing, and very worrying thought out of my head.

 _I'm dying?_

 **Duh, duh, duuuuuuhhhh... What could that mean? Well, besides the obvious of course. Now remember when I said this was going to be a shorter story than the previous two? Well now that will start to come into effect. There will only be a few more chapters after this, so really we're onto the final 'act' if you like. Oh and I wonder if anyone has managed to figure it out yet based on the clue I gave a few chapters ago. Anyway, chapter 12 will be up in a couple days. See ya then.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Not long now until we reach the end of this story. I did way it was a shorter one than the other two. Oh, and just a heads up, this chapter is where everything gets explained. Finally, you get to find out what's been going on. That is if you haven't worked it out already, which I doubt anyone has managed to do. So, anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 12

Sauti

I'm so relieved to see Kiara emerge from a cave opening at the jungle border just as I reach there. Thank god she's OK! But she looks unhappy, distressed even. I go up to her and try and ask what's wrong.

"Kiara. What's wrong?"

She starts saying something but turns and bolts off into the jungle before finishing her sentence. All I see her lips say is 'We've got to get-'.

She seems to be in a hurry to get to somewhere. But where? There's only one way to find out.

I run after her, into the jungle we only left an hour ago. She manages to stay ahead of me by a long shot the whole time we're running. A few times I call out to her to slow down but she doesn't.

"Kiara! Slow down! Where are we going?"

Not once does she reply. She is completely fixated on getting to wherever it is she's heading to. After a while I get too exhausted to keep following her and I have no choice but to take a rest. I watch her disappear into the vegetation, hoping I can catch up to her again soon. I have an idea of where she's going. Could she be heading back to her old home, Pride rock? I'm certain that's it.

Kiara

Finally I've reached the other side of the jungle. The side that sits close to the border of the Pridelands. Pride rock is in sight, standing tall and going up into the dusky sky. I made it! But I've just realised that I've left Sauti behind. I didn't even stop to talk to her when I got out of the underground cave.

"Crap."

I'll have to go back for her. But right now there's something much, much more important I need to check first. I dart towards Pride rock, and when I eventually get there I go straight down to where the hidden lower cave is. And it isn't there. Just like I used to remember Pride rock. The way I remembered it before Kovu discovered the hidden cave.

"Kiara!"

That voice again. Now it's shouting for me.

I decide that Rafiki's tree will be a promising place to find answers. Even if the crazy old monkey isn't there any more there's bound to be something there I can use to help myself.

My headache gets worse while I run towards the tree. But I still ignore it as I press on.

"Hey, Kiara! Wait up!"

That's Sauti's voice. I see her in the distance, coming towards me. There's no time for her now, I must figure out what's going on.

I arrive at Rafiki's tree and head inside. There I find all the paintings he's done over the years are all over the walls, where they should be. But upon closer inspection I notice that these aren't the same paintings and scrawlings that I remember in the tree. They're different!

"What the hell..."

The specific painting I'm looking at right now depicts Pride rock. There's a a lion with a red mane standing on the ledge whilst being looked down on by a big figure. It's Simba and Mohatu! But Rafiki never painted one like this! I know he didn't.

There's another drawing next to it. This one is a lioness hanging in mid air over a chasm with a wall of light behind her. Oh my god! That's me! Just as I was escaping from the Skylands! There's no way Rafiki could have known about that before he disappeared along with the others. There's no way he could have painted this. There's no way!

The next painting is the strangest however. It looks like me again. I'm on the ground at Pride rock, asleep or unconscious, I'm not sure. Kovu and the other pride members are surrounding me. Rafiki is there to. There's a rough-edged bubble coming out from my head and it gets bigger near the top. Inside that bubble is a drawing of the Pridelands with just two lionesses in the picture. One is me again, and the other must be Sauti. Now there's definitely no way this painting can be here. This is happening now. How can this painting exist?

"What the fuck is going on?"

Then I notice there are lines on the painting. One goes from Kovu to Sauti in the bubble part and the other goes from what looks like Zuri to Sauti. And then I notice that I'm shown to be a cub in the bubble part. And then I see the final part of the painting. Below the sleeping me is a green line that has a single zigzag in it. And somehow, I don't why, this makes me think of someone being close to death. Very close. And it all makes sense to me now. Kind of.

The hidden cave missing below Pride rock. The memories I have of that part of Pride rock when I was a cub don't feature that cave because I had no idea it was there. Then there's Sauti. She sharpens her claws on tree trunks... Just like Zuri. She was confused by what I did the first time we met, when I made sure to keep her in my sights even though I probably looked a bit odd... Just like Kovu did! Now I realise what the voices I keep hearing are and what this headache is that I've been getting over the last few days. Ever since the death of my parents a year ago I've been wanting so much to just be a cub again. When I was a cub I was always happy. And when I was badly injured escaping the Skylands I passed out, allowing my mind to create this! A mindscape. It's something Rafiki has talked about a couple of times but I never really got my head around it. And Sauti's deafness probably symbolises how I feel that no one else knows what I'm thinking. Now I understand what's happened to me.

 _You are dying..._

I literally am dying. And my mind has managed to hold on just a bit longer. I've somehow created a whole world inside my head, but I'm unable to fill it with other people. Sauti is just an amalgamation of old memories related to the people I live with. The same people that are trying to contact me now, in my unconscious state. I've been hearing their voices for days now and I can't believe I didn't recognise them. All this time I've been getting clues.

I have to contact them. I have to get back to reality before it's too late!

 **Aaaaaaand it all makes sense now, I hope. It's all a huge made up world in Kiara's mind. Something I hinted towards at the end of chapter 23 of 'Ashes Of Paradise', in case you didn't notice. Listen, I hope this doesn't seem like a bit of a cop out by the way. I don't want it to seem like it's a simple 'And it was all just a dream' kind of story, because it isn't. Trust me. Anyway, just three more chapters to go now. The next chapter will be up at the usual time, see ya then.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well I know I've been uploading some rather short chapters recently, but this has to be a new record for me. Yes it's another 'very' short chapter this time. Although the last chapter was fairly long so you know, never mind. It was necessary to get the ending to line up where I wanted it to, if that makes sense. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

Chapter 13

Sauti

I saw Kiara go into this big tree just now and I've only now just managed to catch up to her. But once again as I get close to the entrance she comes rushing out again. But this time she stops and acknowledges me.

"Why are you in such a hurry? And why have you come back here?" I ask.

I watch her mouth carefully as she answers.

'There's no time to explain.' She says. ' Come with me, quickly.'

And then she bounds off towards a massive rock structure in the far distance. That must be her home she told me about. It's pretty impressive, I'll give it that. I suppose I'll have to do more running if I'm going to keep up with Kiara. I'm off.

Kiara

I don't even know how I'm going to snap out of this... 'near-death dream state'. But I must do it. That headache has now become a sharp pain going all through my body. I hardly even understand what's happening but I know enough from Rafiki to know what I have to do next. And once I've done it that crazy monkey will be able to help me.

Soon I get to Pride rock and I immediately climb up to the ledge. Sauti joins me a few moments later and she struggles to catch her breath beside me.

"Good... view, huh." She says between breaths.

"Yeah, it is I suppose. But there's more pressing matters to attend to right now." I reply, making sure she can see my lips.

"Like what?"

"I can't explain." I say.

 _Ow! Shit!_

Pain suddenly races all through my body, even more than it was just now. I collapse on the ground and can't help but clamp my eyes shut. Next to me I hear Sauti calling to me, concern in her voice.

"Kiara! What's wrong?"

She nudges me on the shoulder but I can't respond in my current condition.

"Agh!"

Although I can't see it, I can feel the world around me crumbling. I can feel it in my mind. It just keeps disintegrating until... Nothing.

Until I become very weak all of a sudden and hear familiar voices around me.

 **ERMERGERD! Is she finally back? All I'll say is that we'll be seeing some familiar faces next time. Only two more chapters to go by the way. Next one up soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Time to finally rejoin some old characters that we know and love. And we'll also find out what happens to Kiara (kind of). Enjoy.**

Chapter 14

Kion

Up until a minute ago I was busy guarding the three hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed down in the lower cave. But just now I got news that Kiara and Kovu have returned. It's about time to. We need them right now. But I didn't hear anything about Leela, which is worrying. I'm heading up to Pride rock's ledge now to see them. Vitani was the one who told me about them since she was the first to see them come back. I've also not heard any cries of celebration from upstairs which is also worrying. I mean, I wasn't expecting to hear a load of 'whoopedy doo's' or anything but I would expect to hear at least some kind of cheers. Has something bad happened to Kovu and my sister? Dear god I hope not.

I see Rafiki heading up to Pride rock ahead of me. He has some of his medical items with him. Does that mean one of them is hurt?

"Oh, Kiara. What have you gone and gotten yourself into now?" I mutter to myself.

Kiara may have been a bit annoying as a big sister over the years, although so was I to her, but I still care for her. Just like I cared about Fuli, Bunga and the rest of the Lion Guard all those years ago. I still have nightmares about their deaths to this day. That rock fall caused by Jenvl in the canyon.

My sidetracking is stopped when I hear voices from above me, on the ledge of Pride rock.

"Kiara!" Kovu calls to Kiara in a desperate way.

"Dis does not look good I'm afraid." Rafiki says.

Not good? Not good! What's happened to her? I have to find out immediately.

I pick up the pace but am halted soon after by something I see out in the distance, across the Pridelands. I see something in the sky. Something big, huge, and it's moving. Moving towards us. What is it? Whatever it is, it doesn't look friendly. I race off up the steps of Pride rock. I have to warn the others. And see what's happened to my sister.

Vitani

I can't believe what I'm seeing here. Kiara is dying in front of me. It's horrible to watch. By now a number of pride members have gathered to see what's going on. Tiifu and Zuri are here (Now that Zuri has recovered from being smacked by Shenzi last night), Maisha is crying next to Mpenzi across from me, Rafiki has come to assess Kiara, Kovu is by her side, and I'm here to. Zazu flies down to inspect the situation and Timon and Pumbaa turn up soon after.

"Is her majesty going to be OK?" Zazu asks.

Rafiki doesn't give an answer as he continues to examine Kiara.

Kion appears next to Kovu, rather quickly, looking like he's got something to tell us all. But despite how important it is he still stays silent while this is going on. I can tell what my brother is thinking right now. I mean, it's kind of obvious but he does make an attempt to at least appear less mournful than I know he is right now.

It seems like nothing is going to happen, until Kiara stirs...

Kiara

I hear the voices of Kovu and Rafiki very close to me. Right beside me in fact. I must be back in reality, at long last. But I'm in pain, although it's starting to die down it still hurts.

I open my eyes the best I can in my weak state.

 **And so we draw even closer to the final chapter of this story. Chapter 15 will wrap this one up and that will be up in a couple of days.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Drum roll please! The final chapter is here! Will Kiara make it through this ordeal? Maybe. And I bet the ending isn't quite what you'd be expecting either. So anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 15

Kovu

Just when I'd given up all hope, Kiara stirs and opens her eyes, only about halfway, but that's enough to lift my spirit a bit. I move in closer to her face and speak quietly. She wheezes when she tries to talk to me.

"K... Kovu?" She says.

"It's me, Kiara. Are you alright?"

"Not really, no." She says in a sarcastic tone. "Do I look alright to you?"

"Well, no." I realise what a stupid question that was.

She coughs badly. She clearly isn't in a good state. What could have happened to her between the Skylands and here?

Rafiki comes in closer to examine her again.

"How do ya feel, Kiara?" He asks her.

She replies weakly.

"Like a worn out pile of rubble if I'm honest." She coughs out.

"Mum!" Maisha calls out as she comes running to Kiara's side.

Our daughter huddles up beside her mother, weeping. Kiara does her best to turn her head in her direction.

"Maisha. Good to see... You again."

"Mum! Are you OK?" Maisha pleas.

I decide to intervene before things get even more complicated than they already are.

"Maisha, come here."

She does as she's told and she comes and sets herself down by my front legs. I hang on to her while Rafiki carries on his work.

"Will mum be alright?" Maisha whispers to me.

"Lets hope so." I reply.

Kiara wheezes to Rafiki.

"Rafiki. You know... that theory you had? About... the mind..."

"Yes?"

"Well. I think... That's what I've just been through."

"You can tell me all about it later. Right now I'm going to heal ya up."

Rafiki begins to treat Kiara with some of his herbal medicine. He continues to examine her as he does.

"It looks like der is some rather severe burns on her. I'm not sure how well these will heal, if at all."

I start to feel the tears coming back. Kiara can't die. Not now. Not like this. I haven't even found out how this happened yet. My wife is dying in front of me and there's nothing I can do about it. The feeling is horrible. Unbearable almost. After all we've been through together, now it looks as though the last time we'll ever talk to each other in good health is when we parted ways in the Skylands, in the midst of a heated battle.

That's no way to say goodbye, and neither is this.

A few more moments pass and Kiara suddenly shuts her eyes again. She manages to say something before slipping back into her unconsciousness again.

"Kovu, I love you..."

And now she's out cold again. Rafiki lifts his head up after checking her and, to my disbelief, shakes his head.

What?! Is she dead? She can't be!

Kion stops me from rushing to Kiara's body when he nudges me.

"Kovu, I'm sorry but I can't wait any longer. There's something important I need to tell you. Now."

I turn to him and reply.

"What is it?"

"Kovu, I saw something in the sky heading right for us. And that was a couple of minutes ago. I'm sure that whatever it is, it'll be almost here by now."

As he says this I look behind him and out across the savannah. I see that there is indeed something flying towards us. Something I recognise. I'm shocked that this is now happening. Now I don't even have time to mourn for Kiara.

"Oh shit!" I shout out. "It's the Muuaji!"

"The what?" Vitani says, puzzled.

Just then a blue beam of light lands next to us, scorching the ground. I have to get these people to safety.

"Quick everyone! To Rafiki's tree!" That's the only other safe place I can think of off the top of my head right now.

"What's going on?" Kion asks.

"Don't ask questions. Just trust me, we have to get out of here now." I make such a fuss about it that everyone here starts to head down to ground level.

I turn to Rafiki when it's just me, him, Kiara and Kion left here, as well as Maisha and Mpenzi.

"Rafiki. I'll explain all this later but for now we need to take refuge in your tree."

"Of course, of course. We must hurry. Follow me."

Rafiki is off, following after the others and soon he's leading them. Kion begins to take Maisha and Mpenzi with him but he stops when I don't follow him straight away.

"Are you coming or what?" He says.

I don't answer. Instead I pick up Kiara's body and hoist her onto my back. There's no way I'm leaving her behind. Not until I've had a chance to say a proper goodbye to her at least. It's just unfortunate that the creatures from the Skylands have turned up at this moment.

"Go! Go!" I call.

Kion takes my daughter and her friend off to join the others while I carry Kiara down to the ground, now doing my best to catch up to the others.

Why did this have to happen now of all times? It's not fair.

Anyway, our group is now racing across open ground to Rafiki's tree. Hopefully there'll be some safety there. If not, then I don't know what we're going to do. This attack has come so suddenly that I have no plan on how we're going to fight back.

I just hope we can all stay alive long enough to actually fight them at all.

As I'm running I feel a movement on my back. One that doesn't feel like it's caused by just Kiara's body jumping from my speed...

 **Yep, that's an ending. I know it's a weird place to end but I found it difficult to find a good place to finish with this one. Kind of abrupt I know, but that does mean you have the fourth (and final) part of this series to look forward to. Of course it'll feature the Muuaji from 'Ashes Of Paradise' as the villain (or A villain), cause there's still stuff I can do with them. The fourth story in the series will be the last, and I have a big** **extravaganza planned for it. I promise there'll be at least something you won't see coming. I have so much planned for it that I couldn't list them all now (and it would be spoiling if I did). I'm about halfway through writing it at the moment (and it'll likely be a long one) and I'm hoping to have the first chapter up by Christmas (my little gift). But for now, leave a review and tell me what you thought and I'll see ya'll in a couple of weeks or so.**


End file.
